L'échange
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: CONCOURS NATHDAWN! Law en a plus que marre de supporter les innombrables sautes d'humeur des deux meilleurs ennemis du Sunny. Il décide donc d'y remédier... Comment Sanji et Zoro vont-ils gérer leur nouvelle situation? (Zo-San)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour! J'étais partie en vacances, et pour me faire pardonner de ces deux semaines d'absence, je vous poste illico le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, que j'ai commencé à écrire là bas sur du papier. Celle ci, c'est pour le concours de Nathdawn. J'ai mis du temps à trouver un scénario un tant soit peu original (même si je doute toujours de son originalité ^^) mais bon, on va faire avec. De toute façon, l'essentiel n'est pas de gagner mais de participer, alors... originale ou pas je poste ^^ Je rappelle vite fait les conditions du concours, et puis comme ça, ça me rafraîchira un peu la mémoire! XD**

**.**

**Conditions du concours: pas de phrase ''je t'aime'' et écrire les mots imposés: _Blessure, douleur, bateau, sang, fièvre._**

**Date limite: 31 Aout.**

**.**

**Résumé: CONCOURS! Law en a plus que marre de supporter les innombrables sautes d'humeur des deux meilleurs ennemis du Sunny. Il décide donc d'y remédier... Comment Sanji et Zoro vont-ils gérer leur situation?**

**Rating: M... *sans commentaire***

**WARNING: POUR TOUS CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU LA FIN DE L'ARC PUNK HAZARD: RISQUE DE SPOILER!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Je sais que One Piece appartient au grand Eichiro Oda! Et je sais que je ne suis pas grande... donc je ne suis pas Oda! Et par conséquent, ce chef d'oeuvre ne m'appartiens pas. CQFD!**

**.**

**Voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Vivre sur le **bateau** des Chapeaux de paille n'était pas si aisé que ce que l'homme qui se faisait appeler le chirurgien de la mort aurait imaginé lorsqu'il avait convenu avec le capitaine du petit équipage de faire une alliance, et donc de monter sur le Thousand Sunny avec la joyeuse (et bruyante) bande.

Il pouvait encore à peu près supporter les pauses ridicules du charpentier et le rire strident du tas d'os ambulant. Il parvenait pratiquement toujours à ignorer le bazar causé par les jeux bruyants des trois idiots qu'étaient le sniper au long nez, le raton laveur-rêne et le capitaine en personne.

Et c'était sans parler des repas, où chacun, lui compris, devait défendre de son mieux son assiette des mains voraces du gamin au chapeau de paille qui s'étiraient en tous sens, et faisant de ce moment un foutoir sans nom, un chaos des plus total et des plus insupportables. Surtout pour lui, qui appréciait tant le calme, et qui était de nature si sérieuse.

Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, c'étaient les innombrables bagarres et sautes d'humeurs du second et du cuisinier de l'équipage, qui monopolisaient quotidiennement le pont du navire pour la simple cause de se botter les fesses mutuellement.

Un nouvel éclat de voix provenant de la vigie se fit entendre. Décidément ces deux là ne restaient jamais calmes très longtemps. Étaient-ils incapables de tenir ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans se taper dessus?

Le **sang** du chirurgien se mit à bouillir, Law serrant les poings jusqu'au blanchissement de ses jointures, la mâchoire crispée sous l'emprise de la colère.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver facilement, mais là il en avait plus que marre, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps s'il devait se coltiner les sautes d'humeurs des deux abrutis pendant le reste du voyage! Il avait besoin de calme, merde! De calme! Était-ce si difficile à comprendre? Enfin... quoi que des fois, il se demandait si ce mot faisait tout simplement partie du vocabulaire de cette bande de tarés sortis d'on ne sait où.

- FERMES LÀ CUISTOT DE MES DEUX ET RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI, QUE JE ME FASSE LE PLAISIR DE TE LE BOTTER!

Le ton ne cessait de monter encore et encore dans la petite pièce située en haut du mat, les bruits de la bataille entre les deux rivaux résonnant sur tout le navire, tandis que Law perdait patience pour de bon.

Un mal de crâne soudain lui foudroya les tempes, rendant le brun tout à coup **fiévreux**. Il allait devoir résoudre le problème, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi!, pour calmer les deux cons qui lui pourrissaient l'existence depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds sur ce bateau.

Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de Trafalgar Law, qui était bien décidé à leur faire comprendre le sens du mot ''silence''.

Il se dirigea donc vers la vigie, se préparant à punir les deux perturbateurs, et à savourer ses nouveaux moments de paix et de calme, si bien mérités.

* * *

**Voilà déjà pour le prologue! Un peu court, mais bon c'est un prologue ^^ au départ, il devait ne faire qu'un avec le chapitre 1, mais finalement, ça faisait long pour une simple intro, et l'endroit était pas si mal que ça pour couper, alors voilà ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Et comme d'hab, lâchez vos coms!**

**À bientôt,**

**Jackie**


	2. Chapitre 1: Des débuts difficiles

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà le chapitre 1 de ma fiction pour le concours de Nathdawn, que je dois d'ailleurs remercier pour cette merveilleuse idée, et aussi pour tous ses encouragements destinés aux participants!**

**Sur ce, envoyez la musique!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Des débuts difficiles.**_

_**.**_

Acier contre cuir. Sabres contre semelles. Les bruits du combat devenaient de plus en plus monstrueux au fur et à mesure que Law se rapprochait de la trappe de la vigie, et que les deux adversaires se jetaient à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, des insultes plus ou moins polies fusant au rythme des coups.

Lorsque le chirurgien entra enfin dans la pièce, aucun ne daigna se retourner, ou même tenir compte de sa présence. Il continuaient leur duel comme si de rien n'était. Dommage pour eux, parce qu'ils auraient sans doute mieux fait d'en faire autrement.

- Room...

Law se tenait désormais à quelques mètres des deux rivaux, son désir de punir les deux hommes en face de lui plus intense que jamais face à leur insouciance à la limite du je-m'en-foutisme, et donc du tolérable.

La main levée devant lui, le visage de marbre et le regard sévère, il prononça alors un mot. Un mot que les meilleurs ennemis du bateau auraient eu meilleur instinct de craindre plutôt que d'ignorer.

- Shambles!

Abaissant la main, le brun fit demi tour, ne profitant même pas du spectacle qui allait se dérouler dans la seconde seulement.

En effet, Zoro peu habitué au corps fin et aux mouvements complexes de Sanji perdit l'équilibre et, plus que déstabilisé par le changement, se rétama lamentablement sur le parquet, au beau milieu d'un saut assez impressionnant.

Quant à Sanji, le résultat ne fut guère mieux. Le cuisinier n'étant pas du tout accoutumé à l'anatomie musclée et plus rigide du vert, ainsi qu'aux sabres qui se trouvaient dans ses mains désormais calleuses, trébucha sur ses propres pieds, atterrissant face contre terre en éparpillant tout autour de lui les précieux katanas du marimo.

Grognant de **douleur **face à leurs chutes respectives et brutales, les deux compagnons se relevèrent lentement, ignorant leurs quelques petites **blessures** nouvelles pour se regarder l'un l'autre, effarés.

Le blond se retrouva donc en face de son propre visage, qui portait une expression complètement ahurie, alors que Zoro observait avec incrédulité ses traits décontenancés. Les deux ne portaient ainsi pas un air très glorieux, leurs yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes et leur bouche tordue dans une grimace mi-perplexe, mi horrifiée.

Puis, doucement, peu à peu, la situation s'imposa à eux et il reprirent le dessus sur eux même. Et c'est après s'être tous deux recomposés un minimum que l'escrimeur, toujours un peu paumé, demanda:

- Il s'est passé quoi là?

Un énorme silence lui répondit alors qu'il se rendait compte que au moins, sa voix n'avait pas changé, restant celle qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie (enfin... presque...). Il se serait pourtant attendu à entendre la voix de Sanji parler à sa place. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, voir le blond parler avec sa voix à lui devait faire un drôle d'effet, et il se dit que l'inverse devait être tout aussi bizarre. Finalement, il était plutôt content que le cuistot ne lui ait pas répondu. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche.

- OH NOOOON! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive! C'est pas possible, ça peut pas être vrai! Je suis devenu un horrible marimo! UARGGGGHHH!

Stupéfait, Zoro regarda l'autre faire ses simagrées, avant de recouvrer ses esprits et de se mettre à crier lui aussi.

- MAIS T'AS PAS FINI DE GEULER LOVE COOK DE MES DEUX? SI TU CROIS QUE ÇA ME FAIT PLAISIR DE ME RETROUVER DANS TON HORRIBLE CORPS TOUT MINCE ET APPRÊTÉ TU TE FOURRES LE DOIGT DANS L'OEIL ALORS ARRÊTE DE T'APPITOYER SUR TON SORT BORDEL DE MERDE!

La tirade de Zoro eut pour effet immédiat de stopper net le cook, qui se retourna vers lui un air de pure colère sur le visage.

- Je me plain si je veux marimo! Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation TU m'as mis? Si tu n'avais pas commencé à me provoquer, Law n'aurait jamais débarqué!

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est moi le fautif? C'est même pas moi qui ai commencé à me battre CRÉTIN DE COOK! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir DE TE LA FERMER! Espèce d'ENFLURE DE MES DEUX!

- C'est à toi de FERMER TA SALE GUEULE! C'est toi qui crie le plus fort ici! Et de toute façon tout ça c'est de ta faute, MARIMO À LA MANQUE!

Le bretteur sembla plus en colère que jamais et s'élança sur son rival de toujours, prêt à lui botter les fesses. Visiblement, la même idée traversa l'esprit de Sanji, qui s'élança à son tour, la jambe levée aussi haut que son nouveau corps lui permettait (il ne se serait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé que Zoro puisse être aussi souple!).

Mais ils avaient juste oublié un petit détail: ils avaient tous deux changé de corps, et les techniques de l'un dans le corps de l'autre, ce n'était pas une grande réussite. La preuve!: ils se ramassèrent à nouveau par terre, Sanji glissant en arrière et tombant sur le dos, la respiration coupée, et Zoro lâchant par mégarde le sabre qu'il avait ramassé, avant de basculer en avant et de s'écraser de tout son poids sur l'autre.

Gênés, ils se relevèrent et tentèrent d'accuser le coup. Visiblement s'ils voulaient se battre, c'étaient avec les techniques de l'autre et pas les leurs.

Un air de pure colère s'insinua alors lentement sur le visage du blond devenu vert. Alors c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait quand il s'énervait? Pas étonnant qu'il fasse peur aux autres dans ses moments de colère...

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du cuisinier.

- Law...

C'est vrai qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'être en rogne contre le chirurgien, d'ailleurs le bretteur sentait qu'il commençait à ressentir le même genre d'émotion, une rage sans nom montant en lui.

- Cet enfoiré! Non seulement il faut qu'il nous fasse subir ce genre de situation plus que merdique, mais en plus il faut qu'il nous empêche de continuer d'utiliser nos propres méthodes de combat! Je vais lui éclater la tronche à cette enflure!

- Laisses moi en un morceau. En attendant files moi mes sabres.

- Et quelle utilité si tu sais plus t'en servir?

- Moi non, mais toi oui. Tu es dans mon corps, je suis prêt à parier que mes réflexes sont toujours là, donc tu n'auras pas trop de problème à utiliser mes sabres. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'y faire gaffe comme si c'étaient tes couteaux de cuisine et tes mains à la fois, pigé?

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu me demandes de te les donner?

- Pour les nettoyer un peu. Et vérifier qu'ils ont rien, tu les carrément balancé en l'air!

- Je ne les ai pas balancé face de cresson, je les ai lâchés c'est tout! J'ai pas l'habitude de manier tes cures dents moi!

- Lâchés, balancés... pareil. C'est bien ce que je dis.

- Et est-ce que j'en fait tout un plat parce que tu as ruiné ma veste en plantant mon saut, hein?

- Manquerait plus que ça tiens!

- Rhaa! Tu commence à me gonfler marimo, et c'est franchement pas le moment!

- Pareil! Tu me les brises sévère baka-cook!

Les deux hommes laissèrent une pause, décidant de se calmer car sachant très bien, chacun de leur côté, que le moment était franchement mal choisi pour une nouvelle dispute.

Après quoi, Zoro décida de lâcher une dernière petite vanne, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, toute trace d'agressivité envolée de sa voix et remplacée par un ton joueur:

- Et puis marimo toi même! C'est toi qui a des cheveux verts maintenant.

Sanji n'aurait jamais cru voir ce rictus provocateur et au combien agaçant sur ses propres lèvres, et face à cette horrible vision, il n'eut qu'une seule envie: effacer ce demi sourire goguenard avec un bon coup de pied mérité. Au lieu de quoi, il choisit d'ignorer cette pulsion ridicule et démesurée, et de répondre gentiment à la pique du sabreur:

- Beurk... ne m'en parles pas! Enfin bon, dans ce cas, c'est toi le blondinet aux sourcils en vrilles.

- Quelle horreur... Fermes là ou on va finir par faire une crise cardiaque.

- Ouais. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi... Et puis ça ferait trop plaisir à cet enfoiré de Law!

Reprenant les sabres de Zoro, il en dégaina un expérimentalement avant d'ajouter:

- Bon, on va lui faire sa fête à cet enfoiré?

- J'te suis!

Le bruit léger de deux autres sabres dégainés résonna dans la vigie. Oui, ils allaient se venger, et comme à leur habitude, ils ne feraient pas dans la dentelle. Law avait intérêt à les faire revenir à la normale, sinon... il allait morfler!

.

.

.

- QUOI?

Un cri de protestation résonna sur le bateau.

- Il faut qu'on réussisse à s'entendre pour revenir à la normale?

- Exactement. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos engueulades et de vous voir vous battre toutes les deux secondes. Quand vous arriverez enfin à vous comporter comme deux vrais amis, je vous rendrait vos corps respectifs. En attendant débrouillez vous.

Zoro et Sanji étaient sidérés. Ils s'étaient fait rétamer par le chirurgien, qui avait séparé leur corps en plusieurs parties, ces dernières voletant dans un amas désordonné en bas du mât. Les yeux écarquillés et des protestations plein la bouche, ils fixaient Law avec colère et incrédulité.

- Mais... C'est pas possible... on peut pas... enfin... je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter cet abruti de sabreur et m'entendre avec lui en plus! C'est scientifiquement impossible! Rien que de devoir passer du temps avec cet australopithèque (1) sorti de sa caverne ça me...

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais''. Vous essayez de devenir amis, ou je vous laisse comme ça.

Law fit apparaitre une nouvelle bulle bleutée autour d'eux trois et ressouda les corps respectifs des deux victimes de sa colère, puis s'en alla, laissant en plan les pauvres rivaux ratatinés sur le pont.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Zoro ne décide de râler à son tour.

- Rha c'est pas vrai! V'là que je me coltine ce corps de blondinette ET cette enflure de cuistot!

- Fermes là. Tu crois que je suis plus heureux dans ton corps de bourrin? Et puis tu pourrais faire un effort de style marimo! Sérieusement, c'est quoi ces fringues? J'ai l'impression d'être vêtu de guenilles!

- Tch! Tu peux bien dire! Les tiennes sont engonçantes au possible et pas confortables! Et puis j'ai l'impression d'aller à une soirée chez Mônsieur le Roi!

- Ça s'appelle _l'élégance_ crétin fini! Mais ça t'as pas l'air de comprendre!

Et alors que le ton montait, Law qui était parti un peu plus loin se dit que ce n'était pas encore gagné et qu'il risquait de s'écouler encore un certain temps avant de savourer le silence et le calme qu'il attendait avec impatience.

* * *

**Voilà, fini! Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**(1) À chaque fois que je vois ce mot là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au sketch de Gad El Maleh! XD Avouez que Zoro buvant beaucoup, la désignation n'est pas si mal choisie! ^^**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2: La situation s'embourbe

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre! Il en restera environ trois (épilogue compris) après celui là... **

**Je vous préviens aussi d'une chose: certains mots sont écrits en italiques pour les accentuer, comme quand on met le ton et que l'on appuie un mot par ci par là. Sauf quand ils sont en italiques et entre guillemets, là c'est pour symboliser les pensées de certains personnages. Je sais pas si j'ai été très claire, mais vous comprendrez surement en lisant si ce n'est pas déjà fait (et dans ce cas, mes félicitations les plus sincères!). ^^**

**Warning: les choses sérieuses commencent... et le rating M tend à peu près à être mérité. Pas encore de lemon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas vous faire de fausse joie! XD Mais des propos assez... vous verrez, je n'en dis pas plus, je garde la surprise...**

**Comme d'habitude j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**À tout à l'heure à la fin du chapitre! ;) (ben oui, je suis bavarde! XD)**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre 2: La situation s'embourbe.**_

.

- Luffy! Reviens ici tout de suite!

La navigatrice se leva de sa chaise longue, un poing vengeur levé et prêt à punir le pauvre capitaine, qui pour passer le temps n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui détacher le cordon de son bikini avant de s'enfuir en courant, alors que la rousse savourait tranquillement un bon bain de soleil.

La bêtise du jeune chapeau de paille eut pour effet immédiat de faire accourir à la rescousse le chevalier servant de ces dames, qui se précipita pour punir le fauteur de trouble, pour son manque de respect envers l'une de ses déesses.

Le résultat était d'ailleurs assez comique. En effet les mugiwaras eurent alors droit au spectacle le plus insolite dont ils aient pu bénéficier dans leur vie: un Zoro élégamment vêtu d'un costume complet noir, les cheveux savamment rejetés en arrière et une cigarette éteinte à la bouche, qui poursuivait Luffy la jambe levée, en lui criant des insultes, avant de revenir faire la cour à ses princesses. Avec la voix de Sanji.

Ussop et Chopper éclatèrent aussitôt de rire, et les lèvres de Robin s'étirèrent dans un de ses petits sourires amusés. Même la navigatrice sembla se calmer, et se mit à rire elle aussi.

Quant au vrai Zoro, désormais prisonnier du corps du blond, il n'appréciait de toute évidence pas autant que les autres la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Qu'est ce que ce crétin à bouclette avait fait à son corps? Mais est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de comment l'avait-il attifé? Et ses mimiques étaient pires que tout pour l'épéiste, qui ne supportait plus la vue du cook, gesticulant autour des filles et un air plus que pervers sur le visage, l'oeil en coeur comme à son habitude.

L'épéiste se leva donc, bien déterminé à châtier ce crétin de cuistot qui le rendait tout bonnement ridicule, ainsi que les trois abrutis qui se bidonnaient depuis plusieurs minutes (Luffy ayant rejoint ses deux amis), et se dirigea vers ce qui était encore son propre corps quelques jours plus tôt.

- Enfoiré de cook! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fabriqué? Et puis arrêtes ça tout de suite!

L'autre se retourna, surpris. Il savait que son manège incessant autour des demoiselles de l'équipage agaçaient le sabreur au plus haut point, mais jamais jusqu'à daigner se lever pour venir lui crier dessus! En général il se contentait d'un ronchon ''La ferme cuistot lubrique!''.

- De quoi tu parles marimo?

- De toi! Toi qui m'as collé ces fringues ridicules et qui gesticules dans tous les sens avec des tronches plus qu'atroces! Tu me dis qui t'as autorisé à faire ce genre de chose dans _mon_ corps?

- Quoi? Non mais t'es pas gonflé de _me_ dire ça à _moi_, alors que toi tu ne t'es pas dérangé non plus pour te mettre à l'aise à ce que je sache! Tu t'es regardé? J'ai jamais été aussi mal fringué que depuis que tu t'es mis dans mon corps, stupide marimo! Tu m'affubles de tes espèces de guenilles et ta tête ferait fuir n'importe qui! Tu t'es même pas coiffé! Regarde comment tu traites mes cheveux!

- _Premièrement_! C'est pas des guenilles, c'est un manteau! _Deuxièmement_! J'ai certainement pas choisi de m'installer dans... ce truc, là!

La désignation du corps de Sanji par ''truc'' eu le dont de lui faire prendre une jolie teinte violacée (qui allait très bien avec sa nouvelle chevelure, cela dit en passant) et de lui faire serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches comme neige.

- Et _TROISIÈMEMENT_! SI TU CROIS QUE TA TÊTE EST MIEUX! TU RESSEMBLE À UN PSYCHOPATHE-VIOLEUR-ASSASSINEUR! ALORS COMMENCES PAS À M'EMMERDER, LOVE-COOK À LA CON!

- AH OUAIS? TOI AUSSI TU M'EMMERDES, MARIMO!

- SUPER! AU MOINS COMME ÇA ON EST SUR LA MÊME LONGUEUR D'ONDES!

Les deux rivaux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, pour la ixième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, sabres dégainés et pieds enflammés. S'en suivit une danse de coups et d'esquives, d'une rapidité et d'une fluidité phénoménale, malgré la baisse de niveau de leurs capacités due à leurs récents changements de corps.

Parce qu'il faut bien dire que les deux hommes, ayant échangé d'enveloppe charnelle depuis une semaine maintenant, n'avaient toujours pas appris à se calmer et continuaient à se taper dessus, faisant fi de la menace de Law, qui finissait par utiliser ses pouvoirs un peu trop souvent à son goût, séparant leurs corps en différentes parties jusqu'à ce que ces derniers soient enfin calmés. Et un petit quelque chose bien désagréable disait au chirurgien que la situation ne s'améliorerait pas de sitôt...

.

.

.

En effet, le pauvre Law n'avait pas eu tort: cela faisait désormais deux semaines complètes depuis qu'il avait répandu ses foudres sur les deux énergumènes, et la situation restait toujours au même stade. Il y avait pourtant des fois où ils avaient l'air de pas trop mal s'entendre, mais au bout de deux secondes, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de recommencer à se battre. À croire que ça les amusait de faire ce genre de bêtises!

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ces imbéciles avaient décidé de continuer à s'habiller comme ils en avaient l'habitude, avec les vêtements auxquels ils étaient familiers, sachant très bien que cela agaçait fortement l'autre.

Les membres de l'équipage s'étaient donc peu à peu accoutumés à voir déambuler un Zoro plus qu'élégant et un Sanji complètement débraillé. Ce à quoi ils ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués par contre, c'était de voir Sanji s'adonner à ses moments de béatitude face à ses déesses, le tout dans le corps du vert.

Depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient Zoro, ils l'avaient toujours vu plus ou moins froid (surtout plus), et d'un sérieux presque inégalé. Alors le voir (enfin...voir Sanji_ dans son corps_) partir dans des délires amoureux d'une stupidité phénoménale, déblatérant des couplets et des vers à l'eau de rose d'une voix sucrée et agitant bras et jambes comme un parachutiste débutant mixé avec une danseuse hawaïenne, autant dire que ça leur faisait tout drôle!

Et ce n'était pas le pire dans tout ça! Non! Le plus déstabilisant pour eux était le visage qui accompagnait ces gestes et ces paroles! Parce que s'ils avaient toujours vu le visage de Zoro impassible, en colère ou juste (et plus particulièrement) faisant la tronche, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu avant avec une telle expression: les traits allongés vers le bas avec un petit air pervers, et un grand sourire bête et enjôleur accompagné d'yeux en coeur. Imaginez un peu! Et le tout _sur le visage de Zoro_! Alors non, les mugiwaras ne s'y habituaient toujours pas, la majorité d'entre eux prenant d'ailleurs un énorme fou rire à chaque fois que le spectacle se produisait, c'est à dire au moins deux ou trois fois dans la journée.

Et ainsi, _toujours_ deux ou trois fois dans la journée, le membre de l'équipage qui s'y habituait le moins déboulait pour remettre les pendules à l'heure avec le cuistot du bord, qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire d'être dans le corps de ce dernier. En effet, chaque fois que Sanji s'adonnait à sa danse de l'algue victime des courants marins, une tornade blonde désormais nommée Zoro, déboulait pour tenter de lui faire arrêter son massacre.

En général, le lover de la bande en profitait pour lui parler (en criant, bien entendu) de ses ronflements atroces sur le pont, qui ''ridiculisaient'' le véritable propriétaire du corps aux cheveux dorés. Et cela finissait inévitablement en une nouvelle dispute, les deux clamant chacun que leur rival ne manquait pas de culot, et que c'était bien l'autre le plus ridicule d'entre eux.

Résultat: un Law complètement déprimé et une Nami exaspérée. Autant dire que le calme et la paix n'étaient pas prêts d'arriver!

.

.

.

Le moment le plus dur de la journée était arrivé pour Sanji. La douche. Ce moment censé être un moment de détente et de calme, et qui s'était transformé pour lui en un véritable calvaire, source d'une immense gêne.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu le marimo nu: ils avaient déjà profité plusieurs fois des bains de certaines îles par lesquelles ils avaient fait escale, et cela ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Mais une douche, ce n'était pas pareil! C'était un moment intime, ou l'on devait se savonner et donc se... se... toucher plus ou moins le corps... et... et pourquoi il rougissait bordel? Surement la gêne, oui oui, il n'avait jamais pensé à _ce_ genre de choses... non, c'était juste son imagination. Il devait être fatigué, ça lui jouait des tours.

Il entra donc dans la cabine, gardant la serviette bien attachée autour de sa taille le plus longtemps possible, et les yeux fixés sur la bouche d'aération au dessus de la douche, qui était bizarrement devenue très intéressante. Après s'être éclairci la gorge pour se redonner un peu de courage, il prit une grande inspiration et retira sa serviette.

Il alluma donc le jet de la douche et commença a se savonner, prenant garde comme toutes les autres fois à toucher le moins possible de peau avec sa main, préférant utiliser gant de toilette et brosse à dos. Les yeux toujours rivés au plafond, il resta encore un peu plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude, s'assurant brièvement qu'il était bien rincé du bout des doigts. Puis il ferma enfin les vannes, s'enroula dans sa serviette et sortit sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains.

Un pied par terre, puis un autre. Puis un autre, et encore un autre qui cette fois lui fut fatal: glissant sur une bulle de savon qui avait atterri là Dieu sait comment, il tomba face contre terre, ses mains lâchant par réflexe la serviette qui le couvrait afin d'amortir sa chute, et ladite serviette se retrouvant donc envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lâchant un juron à mi-voix, le cuisinier se redressa enfin, pour se retrouver face au grand miroir mural qui se trouvait juste à côté de la cabine de douche.

Le pauvre Sanji eut donc le droit d'observer son reflet dans le miroir à volonté, et contre tout ce à quoi il se serait attendu, de rester en bug total devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Inconsciemment (son Jiminy Criquet personnel lui faisant faux-bon), il détailla alors tout le corps de Zoro, admirant les muscles puissants et la peau bronzée du sabreur, les nombreuses cicatrices qui lui barraient le corps, renforçant encore un peu plus ses airs de bad-boy dur à cuire.

Et tandis qu'il observait ce corps si parfait, il découvrait alors une beauté nouvelle en Zoro, et qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ne faisant jamais vraiment plus attention que nécessaire au marimo. Mais là, il avait tout le loisir de le contempler, et il ne se privait pas. Son oeil se posa sur le visage du vert, plus anguleux que le sien et sa mâchoire plus carrée, plus puissante, la fine cicatrice scellant le double de l'orbe sombre qui le fixait, le pénétrant tel un sabre de glace. Ce visage si masculin, si dur, mais si doux à la fois, si on cherchait au bon endroit, un peu plus profondément.

Puis il dirigea son regard un peu plus bas, sur le torse de Zoro. Musclé, bronzé, et barré de sa fameuse cicatrice qui avait dû lui faire sacrément mal, résultat de son premier combat contre Oeil de Faucon.

Il descendit ensuite encore un peu plus bas, caressant de l'oeil les abdominaux si bien dessinés du bretteur, pour ensuite continuer sa course vers... _STOP!_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire là? Il n'était pas bien ou quoi? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de reluquer le marimo sous toutes ses coutures? Il se détourna alors avec précipitation de la surface réfléchissante qui tapissait une partie du mur de bâbord, rouge de gêne et un sentiment de honte s'insinuant doucement en lui.

_-_ Non, non! Calme toi mon petit Sanji, c'était juste par pur esprit de comparaison!

Il avait dit cela à voix haute, comme pour se rassurer. Et cela marchait plutôt pas mal, puisqu'il commençait à croire à ses propres paroles: oui, c'était logique! Ils étaient rivaux, alors il était normal qu'il cherche à se comparer au vert! Et puis en plus, soupçons confirmés: il était bien le mieux entre eux deux! Il ne voudrait jamais d'un corps de bourrin tel que celui là! Ça non alors!

Donc non, il ne reluquait pas.

_''Donc si c'était juste pour comparer, rien ne m'empêche de descendre plus bas...''_

- Non mais ça va pas? Faut pas abuser non plus!

Il avait répondu à haute voix à ses propres pensées, choqué d'avoir ne serait ce que eu l'idée de comparer leurs... leurs... choses, là!

_''Mais quoi? Tu vas pas me dire que ça te gêne? Et puis qu'est ce qu'il en saura d'abord?''_

- Il a pas besoin de savoir, c'est mal! Et puis... j'ai pas envie de voir!

_''Tss... T'as peur de quoi? Qu'il soit plus viril que toi? Allez, juste deux secondes! Ça va pas le tuer non plus! Allez froussard, allez! Al-lez! Al-lez! Al-lez!''_

- Mais la_ ferme_! La _ferme_!

Le pauvre Sanji n'en pouvait plus de cette petite voix qui s'immisçait dans sa tête. Ce qu'elle était agaçante! Très bien, il allait le faire! Après tout, où était le mal si ce n'était pas pour fantasmer sur le sabreur? De toute façon vu le peu de pudeur de ce dernier, il était quasi sûr que ça ne le dérangerait pas trop!

Il se retourna donc à nouveau vers le miroir, et autorisa son unique oeil à se reposer sur son reflet, pour continuer son trajet interrompu un peu plus tôt.

Et là, quelle ne fut pas sa réaction! Stupéfait par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il ne put retenir sa mâchoire de tomber grande ouverte, et d'ouvrir sa mirette un peu plus , dans un état second, il remonta lentement son regard le long du torse du sabreur jusqu'au visage de ce dernier, redescendant lentement pour enfin rester à nouveau bloqué sur son entre-jambes.

Avant de se rendre compte que la fameuse chose qui s'y trouvait et qu'il reluquait depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes avait changé de position pour se redresser fièrement vers le ciel...

_._

_._

_._

La navigatrice des chapeaux de paille poussa un cri de joie. Elle avait gagné! Gagné!

Elle se précipita alors sur le pont pour appeler Usopp, Luffy, Franky, et Brook, essayant de cacher son bonheur pour ne pas attiser la curiosité des autres membres de l'équipage, en particulier celle d'un certain épéiste.

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers le salon-aquarium, ayant pour la plupart deviné de quoi elle allait leur parler.

- Bien. Les résultats du pari peuvent être annoncés: Robin vient à l'instant de me livrer le verdict. Avant cela, je tiens à préciser les montants pariés par chacun d'entre vous ainsi que vos spéculations. Luffy, tu as versé mille Berrys sur aucun des deux, puisque pour toi, même si tu n'as rien compris au jeu ça a l'air marrant d'y jouer. Usopp... Tu as misé la _trop petite_ - ces deux mots là avaient été marmonnés par la rousse d'un air légèrement boudeur - somme de cent Berrys, disant que Sanji serait le premier à regarder mais par simple esprit de compétition avec Zoro. Quand à Franky et Brook, vous avez tous les deux parié la somme de cinq cent Berrys sur Zoro, votre théorie étant qu'il serait moins prude et moins gêné avec ce genre de choses que notre cher maître coq. Quand à moi, j'avais misé mille Berrys sur Sanji. Le gagnant rafle le triple de ce qu'il a parié de la part de chacun des autres candidats ainsi que l'argent misé par ces derniers.

Elle marqua une pause, reprenant une bonne respiration après la tirade qu'elle venait d'enchaîner d'une traite.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment là... - commenta Usopp, d'un air peu rassuré.

- Le résultat est donc: Sanji a regardé le premier, et Robin peut vous assurer que ce n'était pas de la simple comparaison... Et le gagnant est... moi!

Affichant un immense sourire satisfait, elle tendit la main au milieu de la table, sous les regards peu amènes pour certains, horrifiés pour d'autres de ses camarades (le sniper avait même pris une vilaine couleur verdâtre, voyant qu'il devait désormais trois-mille cent Berrys à la rousse et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui coller des intérêt s'il mettait trop longtemps à les lui donner. En trois mots: il était mort). Les yeux de la jeune femme avaient d'ailleurs subitement pris la forme de la monnaie courante, un sourire doucereux qui n'augurait rien de bon sur les lèvres.

Jackpot!

- Qui veut parier sur le comportement futur de Zoro?

_._

_._

_._

Roronoa Zoro se leva de sa place à sieste fétiche, s'étirant et baillant à volonté comme un ours mal réveillé. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa sieste post-entraînement, il était temps d'aller se laver, ou l'autre tête de noeud allait encore lui reprocher de ramener sa puanteur à table!

Il attrapa donc quelques vêtements de rechange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du Sunny, croisant au passage Sanji qui en revenait. Quand on parle du loup...

Lorsqu'il aperçu le sabreur, le chef cuisinier accéléra le pas, le visage baissé et les joues légèrement roses, détournant le regard aussitôt pour le fixer sur ses pieds qui foulaient le plancher à (trop?) bon rythme.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? D'habitude, il aurait râlé sur la tenue qu'il s'était choisi en le regardant droit dans les yeux, blablatant sur les guenilles qu'il était capable de porter, et dont il l'affublait désormais depuis que le chirurgien avait utilisé son fameux ''Shambles'' sur leurs personnes.

Plus tard, il se dit. Il avait une douche à prendre, et plus vite il aurait terminé, mieux il se porterait. Il réglerait le problème (qui ne devait pas être bien grave!) du cook après!

.

.

.

Une fois dans la pièce où se situait la douche, le sabreur se glissa en vitesse dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, prenant bien garde à ramener les bulles de savon vers son torse afin de cacher ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

Pas que ça le gênait ou quoi que ce soit, ils n'étaient pas des petites filles après tout! Mais quand même, il ne voulait pas violer l'intimité du blond. Et ce, encore moins dans son dos.

Une petite voix taquine prit alors la parole dans sa tête:

_''Ou peut-être que tu as tout simplement peur qu'il ait un zgeg plus grand que le tiens... (1)''_

Légèrement vexé par la remarque assez provocatrice de son propre cerveau (Lui? Avoir peur? Et puis quoi encore?), il retira d'un geste de la main toute la mousse qu'il avait pris soin d'amasser un peu plus tôt, et par bravade, baissa les yeux, un air de défi clairement peint sur le visage.

Pour se retrouver face à une vision assez... volumineuse. Lui qui s'était moqué de la virilité de Sanji pas plus tard que deux semaines auparavant, il se retrouvait face à la preuve que ce dernier était loin d'avoir un corps de fillette comme il aimait tant le dire pour provoquer le cook. Bon ok, ça il s'en doutait déjà avant. Mais le voir pour de vrai, c'était une toute autre chose.

Et, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et détacha son regard de ce qui se trouvait sous l'eau, il se demanda pourquoi il faisait si chaud dans la pièce tout à coup et ce que c'était que cette drôle de sensation entre ses deux jambes, endroit sur lequel il n'osait désormais plus poser le regard, alors qu'un sentiment de pure gêne s'insinua en lui...

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il descendit à nouveau sur le pont, Zoro n'avait plus vraiment envie de se confronter au maître coq, légèrement gêné par sa situation d'un peu plus tôt. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pu faire ça! Heureusement que le cook n'était au courant de rien, sinon il l'aurait défoncé, et ça aurait été plutôt mérité!

Pour l'instant, il ne voyait pas comment il allait faire pour regarder Sanji en face. Et même pour se regarder en face lui même: il avait eu une drôle de réaction et même quelques pensées assez louches lorsqu'il avait baissé les yeux vers l'entre-jambes du blond.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'être senti attiré par le cuistot, non? La chaleur qui était montée en lui devait être due à la gêne, il ne voyait que ça! Quand à sa deuxième réaction, il n'avait pas osé regarder ce que c'était, même s'il avait quand même une petite idée. Qu'il ne voulait s'avouer pour rien au monde.

C'est alors qu'une immense réflexion commença à se mettre en route dans son esprit, lui donnant au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait un mal de crâne de plus en plus intense.

Coupant cours à ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la cuisine après s'être assuré que l'objet de ces dernières n'y était pas: il allait avoir besoin d'un petit remontant, et surtout d'oublier toutes ces idioties qui lui tournaient dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Oui, il avait besoin d'oublier tout cela, de ne plus y penser. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi troublé par un moment aussi court de sa vie. Inutile de s'encombrer de pensées aussi stupides. Demain, il aurait déjà tout oublié, c'était sûr!

Même si pour l'instant, il peinait encore un peu à en être complètement persuadé...

.

.

.

Sanji s'appuya à la rambarde du navire, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Il était censé avoir fini de préparer le diner de l'équipage, mais il n'avait toujours pas ne serait-ce que mis les pieds dans la cuisine. Il était trop troublé par sa réaction dans la salle de bain. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait encore porté ce genre d'intérêt au marimo, et il y a encore quelques heures seulement, il tenait pour acquis qu'il était un amoureux confirmé de la gente féminine.

Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi s'était-il senti attiré par le sabreur? Il était clair que ce n'était pas sa rivalité avec ce dernier qui l'avait poussé à le reluquer de cette manière, contrairement à ce que la petite voix dans sa tête avait affirmé à ce moment là.

Il était complètement perdu, et pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas le courage de faire face à l'épéiste, trop de questions sans réponses enfouies dans son crâne, et trop de gêne dans le coeur: certes ils étaient rivaux, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins nakamas, et il respectait Zoro... même si cela ne se voyait pas toujours.

Il n'avait en fait même pas faim. Pour une fois, il supposait que l'équipage pourrait se débrouiller sans lui. Après tout, il avait bien pris soin de garder au réfrigérateur des restes du repas du midi même, qui seraient donc encore assez frais même pour ses demoiselles.

Il sauterait le repas du soir pour une fois.

Jetant sa cigarette même pas allumée (il ne les fumait jamais depuis qu'il était dans le corps du marimo, et cela commençait d'ailleurs à lui manquer un peu: elles étaient juste là parce qu'il voulait garder cette sensation familière au coin de la bouche), il remarqua seulement à ce moment là que le filtre avait été réduit en une sorte de bouillie dégoutante.

Il avait donc mâchonné la bâtonnet blanc sans s'en rendre compte, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsque quelque chose le tracassait.

Poussant un long soupir, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons, se préparant à une longue nuit de sommeil, qui lui permettrait au moins d'échapper à la réalité ainsi qu'à ses problèmes, qui se rajoutaient avec le temps.

* * *

**.**

**Tadaaaaa! Fini!**

******(1) pardonnez l'expression et la phrase assez directe, mais c'est Zoro qui parle, et je ne l'imagine pas être gêné par un simple mot, quelle que soit sa connotation ou sa vulgarité... ^^**

**En tout cas, vous voyez: Alexyae, toi qui voulait voir Sanji en mode lover dans le corps de Zoro, et toi Louha-chan, qui espérait que le marimo voie de lui même que Sanji est viril lui aussi... vous avez été servies! XD**

**Et je dois admettre que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre! XD (sauf peut être vers la fin, où c'est devenu un peu plus compliqué à rédiger... ^^)**

**Moi, perverse? Absolument pas! *Ahem...* Non, je dois quand même une petite précision, que vous ne pensiez pas que toutes ces connotations sont purement gratuites... ^^ Elles sont là aussi pour initier le début d'une relation en ZoSan, chacun découvrant le corps de leur nakama et avec ça une attirance toute nouvelle l'un envers l'autre. Ce qui les amène à se poser de drôles de questions, à les renier au départ pour évoluer ensuite. Comment, ça par contre, je ne vous le dis pas! ^^**

**Comment cela va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer maintenant avec nos deux zozieaux? Suspens... *enfin j'ose espérer***

**J'espère aussi sinon que vous avez aimé! Alors laissez moi un paquet de reviews pour me faire savoir vos impressions! Siouplaaaaaait! *yeux de chibi***

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser traîner, je commence à fatiguer et j'avoue ne pas avoir le courage de relire mes neuf pages open office pour toutes les traquer...**

******Et surtout! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé de gentils petits commentaires aux deux chapitres précédents (et aussi à ceux qui ont juste followé!), vous êtes trop gentils! :D Vous m'avez boostée, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point! ^^**

**Voilà je pense que tout est dit! (je vous avait dit que j'étais bavarde! XD)**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée, nuit, journée, après midi, ou même appétit, et à la prochaine! ^^**

**Bisous à tous! **


	4. Chapitre 3: Trève

**Salut la compagnie! Bon, étant en pleine prérentrée, j'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi, alors je vais faire court (heureusement que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire ou presque de tapée sur mon ordi! Oo): voilà le nouveau chapitre de ma fic pour le concours de notre chère Nathdawn, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

**Laissez moi plein de jolies reviews, j'y répondrait peut être moins vite que d'habitude, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez une réponse bien sûr!**

**À tantôt! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: trêve.**_

.

Plus le temps passait, et plus la situation entre les deux rivaux se faisait désespérée. Rien ne changeait, rien! Impossible de les réconcilier, et quand ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que de s'éviter, ils s'ignoraient complètement, vivant comme si l'autre n'existait tout simplement pas. Ou, plus rarement, ils commençaient une bagarre colossale, y dépensant toute leur énergie et y versant toute leur volonté, comme pour se prouver que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Chose qui terrifiait d'avantage les pauvres Ussop et Chopper, qui en général se carapataient sous une table ou derrière un fauteuil.

Law commençait vraiment à croire qu'il allait devoir les laisser comme ça toute leur vie, lorsqu'un jour, les tensions se relâchèrent et le calumet de la paix fut enfin partagé.

La cause de ce miracle n'étant autre que la jolie rousse, qui avait décidé que c'en était assez, et donc qui était intervenue lors de l'une de leurs énièmes bastons (qui se faisaient tout de même plus rares ces derniers temps) tandis que les coups pleuvaient et que les insultes fusaient, vrillant les tympans de quiconque se trouvait dans un périmètre de moins de dix mètres de l'épicentre de la catastrophe naturelle.

- Euh... les garçons? Vous n'étiez pas censés essayer de mieux vous entendre? Vous voulez rester comme ça pour toujours peut-être?

La voix mielleuse de Nami les ramena à la réalité, et ils s'arrêtèrent de suite, face à la remarque de la rousse. Les deux combattants stoppèrent net leurs mouvements, qu'ils laissèrent en suspension et se tournèrent vers elle, jambe toujours levée à la verticale et sabre encore brandi, un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur peinte sur leur visage, à tel point que cela en devenait presque comique.

Ces crétins finis avaient tout simplement oublié la condition pour redevenir normaux pendant tout ce temps, et n'avaient pas vu de raison valable pour retenir leurs envies de meurtre respectives. Décidément, ils étaient _irrécupérables_! Heureusement qu'elle avait pris cette belle initiative, ou la situation aurait été restée bloquée à jamais, avec ces deux cons qui étaient encore plus bruyants qu'avant que la situation ne soit changée par Law pendant les rares moments où ils ne s'ignoraient pas, chose qui n'était franchement pas mieux pour l'ambiance!

Enfin... leurs envies de meurtre... plutôt leur culpabilité. En effet, la navigatrice avait parfaitement compris leur petit manège: trop honteux de leurs comportements et réactions respectives dans la salle de bain, aucun des deux n'osait faire face à l'autre normalement, préférant s'éviter ou se battre, la deuxième solution (moins fréquente) étant surement pour se prouver à eux mêmes qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'une confrontation avec leur nakama, et qu'ils étaient toujours capable de se regarder mutuellement dans les yeux.

Quels gamins franchement! Elle, elle aurait regardé bien avant eux et elle n'en aurait pas fait tout un plat!

.

.

.

Quelques minutes après leur petite guerre, les deux compagnons étaient assis sur le pont, Sanji appuyé à la rambarde et Zoro affalé contre le mat, quelques mètres plus loin, chacun n'osant toujours pas approcher l'autre. Un silence presque religieux régnait, les englobant d'une ambiance calme et sereine, malgré une légère gêne qui subsistait, et qui prenait toujours place dans leurs coeurs lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au même endroit au même moment. Enfin, l'ex blond et cuisinier du bateau se décida à briser ce paisible moment (ou _presque_ paisible, n'oublions pas qu'ils se sentent toujours un peu coupables).

- Dis donc marimo... ça me fait mal de devoir te dire ça, mais... si on veut retrouver nos corps, il va falloir qu'on essaie de faire une trêve. Qu'on arrête de s'engueuler devant les autres. Qu'on fasse au moins à peu près semblant de bien nous entendre... Hein, dis?

Un long silence pensif lui répondit, et il leva les yeux vers Zoro, se demandant si ce dernier l'avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur les nuages, et ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention au cuisinier qui attendait toujours sa réponse. Puis, enfin, il se décida à tourner la tête vers lui et dit d'une voix pâteuse:

- Ouais... J'ai bien l'impression... On va devoir coopérer un peu si on veut s'en sortir.

Sanji le regarda un instant, interloqué, puis sans crier gare, il éclata de rire.

- Ahahaha haha! T'es d'un enthousiasme marimo! On croirait que je te demande d'aller jouer à chat avec les trois gosses du bord!

Le sabreur le regarda longuement, comme étonné par le rire du blond désormais vert, puis sourit brièvement en retour, avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel.

Pour une fois, même s'il détestait l'admettre, il était d'accord avec Sanji: s'ils ne faisaient pas la paix pour au moins quelques jours, Law ne leur rendrait jamais leurs corps respectifs, et il savait parfaitement qu'il était très bien capable de les laisser comme ils étaient jusqu'à leur mort. Ou leur réconciliation, dans un registre un peu plus optimiste. Il préférait donc de loin une courte trêve avec le cook plutôt que de supporter cette situation toute sa vie, et il était parfaitement conscient qu'il en était de même pour Sanji.

Surtout que dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avouer à ce dernier ce qu'il avait fait, ou l'autre lui pèterait un câble tellement fort qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de convaincre leur bourreau de lever la peine à laquelle il les avait condamnés. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre non plus à garder le secret jusqu'à la tombe. Il avait honte de lui, et il devait avouer et présenter ses excuses (ou au moins lui dire qu'il s'en voulait, s'excuser étant une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment fait). Quitte à se faire dérouiller par le cook, et il tendait à croire que cette réaction allait être amplement méritée.

À vrai dire, il n'osait même pas s'avouer qu'il serait soulagé d'avoir droit à une réaction violente de la part de ce dernier, de subir ainsi une punition bien méritée afin de pouvoir enfin se pardonner à lui même. Même si pour cela, il devrait se résoudre à se lancer dans la conversation la plus gênante de toute sa vie... Était-il vraiment obligé de donner _tous_ les détails?

Sur ce, Zoro ferma les yeux, se disant qu'il avait bien besoin d'une bonne sieste et qu'il avait déjà assez pensé à ce sujet. Puis il ralentit sa respiration, détendit chacun de ses muscles et se vida l'esprit de ses pensées, mettant de côté ses soucis du moment, qui ne feraient que le ralentir, et s'endormant petit à petit.

Du moins, il_ essaya_ de dormir, puisque le cuisinier du bord l'en empêcha, reprenant la parole.

- Hum... euh... marimo?

- Hrm.

- Je... Je peux... enfin... ça te dérange si je fume une clope? Ça commence à me manquer...

L'escrimeur ouvrit l'oeil qui n'était pas caché par sa nouvelle mèche de cheveux (à laquelle il commençait seulement à s'habituer, d'ailleurs) et se tourna légèrement vers Sanji.

- Une clope? Je croyais que ce serait ton corps qui ressentirait le manque?

- Vrai. Mais je sais pas... psychologiquement j'en ai besoin... j'en fume qu'une promis.

- Vas-y. Je vois pas en quoi quelques clopes peuvent me tuer.

Un petit sourire provocateur se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de l'escrimeur, puis il ajouta:

- Et puis si tu tiens encore avec tout ce que tu fumes, je pense que je peux y arriver aussi.

Ignorant la boutade, les coins de la bouche de Sanji s'étirèrent à leur tour en réponse dans un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci.

Il y eut une pause, comme si le cuistot était un peu mal à l'aise. Il faut avouer que la situation était assez particulière: Zoro qui faisait confiance à Sanji avec ses sabres et qui le laissait fumer dans son propre corps, c'était une première! De même du côté de Sanji qui avait laissé le marimo picoler un peu et prendre soin de ses précieuses mains (bien que pour celles-ci, il n'ait pas vraiment eu le choix). Surtout qu'ils ne traversaient pas une passe très facile à ce moment là, avec tous ces évènements. Il profita donc de ce moment de calme et de bonne entente pour poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, et qu'il avait tenté d'éviter un peu plus tôt en demandant l'autorisation de fumer un peu.

- Dis?

- Hrm?

- Comment tu fais pour supporter de n'avoir qu'un oeil? Enfin... je veux dire... c'est pas un peu chiant à la longue?

Il ne l'avait peut être pas vraiment très bien formulé, et il avait peur que l'épéiste ne s'énerve. C'était peut être un sujet sensible, et connaissant son caractère de cochon, ce n'était pas si improbable que ça!

Mais à sa grande surprise, Zoro ne réagit pas, se contentant de lui répondre d'un ton peu amène:

- On s'habitue.

- Mm.

- Et toi ta mèche? C'est pas franchement pratique non plus...

Sanji rit légèrement, avant de répéter la même phrase que celle de l'épéiste quelques secondes plus tôt, un coin de sa bouche étiré en un demi sourire:

- On s'habitue.

Il s'interrompit un instant, savourant ce calme dans trop savoir quoi en penser.

- Et puis c'est toujours mieux que de ne voir que d'un oeil!

- Mouais...

À nouveau, les deux nakamas se turent, profitant du vent salé qui leur ébouriffait les cheveux ainsi que du léger roulis de la mer sous leur bateau.

Zoro ferma à nouveau les yeux. Mais avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil de ceux qui le caractérisent, il se demanda ce qui leurs arrivaient au cuistot et à lui: la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient si bien entendu remontait à très loin, et il ne se souvenait même plus du contexte. D'ailleurs, il doutait qu'il y ait déjà eu une autre fois.

Peut être que finalement s'entendre tous les deux ne serait pas si difficile que ça? Du moins... il espérait.

.

.

.

Bien sûr, cet espoir de réussir à faire la paix avec Sanji n'avait pas duré très longtemps, leur nature bagarreuse reprenant vite le dessus. Cette fois ci, Zoro avait ronflé trop fort, et Sanji avait décidé d'y remédier, balançant un coup de taloche dans la figure du pauvre escrimeur, qui était passé de la position étalé-dans-la-pelouse à écrasé-contre-un-mur. Ce dernier se remit debout furibond, et entama une nouvelle bataille avec le cuisinier, qui lui répondit avec tout autant de vigueur.

.

.

.

La navigatrice des mugiwaras posa son crayon, satisfaite de son travail et s'étira avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Soudain, un énorme raffut la fit sursauter. Elle se pencha alors par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, afin de voir ce qui se passait. Apercevant une masse verte et blonde, elle devina que l'algue et la cheminée humaine étaient encore en train de se crêper le chignon (si chignon il y avait), ce qui lui fit lâcher un soupir.

Visiblement, ils étaient difficiles à calmer ces deux là! Même avec l'idée de Law, plutôt intelligente d'ailleurs, ils ne cessaient jamais de se taper dessus. À croire qu'ils avaient envie de rester comme ça toute leur vies, les imbéciles!

Elle allait devoir mettre son grain de sel, car le chirurgien n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de calme.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le grand brun, affichant son plus joli sourire, avant de lui expliquer la situation: l'idée de Law était merveilleuse, mais elle ne marchait malheureusement pas assez bien, elle n'était pas assez drastique pour ces deux là.

Elle proposa alors de participer un peu, et en profita pour raconter qu'elle avait pourtant presque réussi auparavant, les enfermant plusieurs jours seuls dans la même pièce (une chambre d'hôtel pour être plus exacte, mais sans arrière pensée bien sûr!), avec pour ordre de ne rien casser sous peine d'une dette incommensurable à lui payer. Ils avaient tenu quasiment trois jours en s'ignorant mutuellement avant de craquer. La rousse (et un peu les autres aussi) avait pourtant espéré une amélioration, mais cela avait fini par un pétage de plomb de la part des deux garçons, qui s'étaient alors occupé de briser les fenêtres avant de s'attaquer aux murs, réalisant que ces dernières étaient bien trop hautes pour en sauter.

Bien moins réticent qu'elle l'aurait cru et même légèrement amusé par l'anecdote, Law accepta sa proposition, visiblement prêt à employer tous les moyens pour calmer les fauteurs de trouble.

.

.

.

Et un coup dans l'épaule! Un autre dans le dents! Bam: en pleine poire! Inutile de dire que la bataille faisait rage, un Sanji déchainé esquivant les coups sauvagement lancés par Zoro, un épeiste en furie attaquant un cuisinier aux envies de meurtre.

Puis les coups s'essoufflèrent, les adversaires se fatiguèrent et continuèrent la bataille par joute verbale, tous deux étalés par terre, après s'être effondrés sur le pont.

- Marimo.

- Blondinette.

- Sabreur de merde.

- Cuistot du dimanche.

- Pompe à merde.

- Raclure de chiottes.

- Va te faire voire!

- Et toi va te faire enculer.

- Sale algue pourrie!

- Citron pas frais.

- Sale chieur de... Nami-swan! Je suis sincèrement désolé! Rassures moi, tu n'as rien entendu, hein? Tes délicates oreilles n'ont pas eu à supporter toutes ces grossièretés?

Trop occupés à s'insulter, les deux n'avaient remarqué la présence de la navigatrice qu'une fois celle ci postée bien devant eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire bizarre, tiens, maintenant que Sanji y pensait. Presque... attendri? Mais avec quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenais pas à identifier...

- Si, si... Mais ne t'en fais pas mon petit Sanji, ça ne me fait rien tu sais. Il en faut plus pour me choquer!

- C'est... c'est vrai?

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas! Aussi bien qu'il puisse adorer, vénérer sa Nami chérie, il commençait à se demander si tout ça n'était pas fait un peu exprès: d'habitude, c'était réglé avec un coup de poing sur le crâne et puis basta. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à douter de sa déesse. Elle était peut être de très bonne humeur?

- Oui! Et puis vous êtes trop choupinous tous les deux! On dirait un vieux couple!

Sur ce, elle laissa échapper un petit rire digne d'une fangirl et s'en alla joyeusement, accompagnant un petit signe de la main par un clin d'oeil complice.

Sanji lui, avait la mâchoire grande ouverte et un teint plus que rose sur le visage. Et Zoro n'était guère mieux: il avait lui aussi les joues couleur pivoine et avait le regard fixé sur le sol, les yeux si écarquillés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête.

Et dire qu'ils avaient chacun commencé à enfin oublier leurs petits moments embarrassants lors de la douche...

Bizarrement, ils réussirent à se tenir pour le reste de la journée, le rouge leur revenant aux joues lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

.

.

.

Lorsque Zoro ouvrit les yeux, il était seul et la nuit était déjà presque tombée. Ça allait surement être l'heure du repas... peut être qu'il aurait droit à un peu de saké?

En tout cas, il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que la sorcière avait pu leur dire à lui et au cook l'après midi même! Comment avait-elle pu les comparer à un couple? Ils étaient compagnons de route! Nakama! _Na-ka-ma_! Ils n'avaient rien d'amoureux qui se disputent sans arrêt! D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas _pourquoi_ il avait pris en compte son commentaire.

Enfin... au fond de lui, il savait très bien que si celui ci l'avait dégouté de toute bagarre avec le cook pour le moment, c'était parce qu'il refusait d'avoir quoi que ce soit qui puisse les faire ressembler à un couple. Il était déjà assez embarrassé comme ça avec la connerie qu'il avait fait dans la salle de bain quelques jours plus tôt! Parfois, il se demandait si la rousse n'en faisait pas un peu exprès, mais rien que le simple fait de pouvoir penser au fait qu'elle puisse être au courant par x moyen de ce qui s'était passé alors lui envoyait des frissons d'horreur tout le long de la colonne vertébrale... Non, non, elle ne savait rien, c'était évident! Et quand il allait avouer au cuistot, celui-ci ne risquait pas de le répéter à qui que ce soit: Zoro était à peu près sûr que le coq ne s'en vanterait pas! Son secret était donc hors de portée de tous. (1)

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup... le voilà qui arrivait.

- Hey marimo! Ramènes toi on mange!

- Ouais j'arrive.

Mais en se levant, il remarqua les légères cernes qui commençaient à apparaître sur le visage du cuisinier (enfin à la base c'était le sien, mais avec tous les évènements récents...). Et sa peau était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa curiosité piquée (non, il n'admettrait jamais qu'il s'inquiétait simplement un peu pour son camarade, et encore moins en ce moment!), il demanda:

- Euh... cook? Ça va?

- Ouais... Ouais. Juste un peu fatigué je suppose. Ça doit être le contrecoup de tous ces évènements qui me tombe dessus maintenant.

- Uhuh... Dis donc, tu crois que mes mains qui tremblent c'est dû à tes cigarettes?

- Hein?

- Tu as déjà essayé d'arrêter de fumer?

- Non. Enfin... il y a eu cette fois où j'avais épuisé mon stock, mais ça a pas duré très longtemps.

- Et tu te sentais pas un peu plus tendu à ce moment là?

- Euh... si. Pourquoi c'est ce que tu ressens?

- Hm. Tu penses que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ta fatigue? Peut être que si ton corps est en manque, ton esprit le ressentira et en sera un peu fatigué, même s'ils sont euh... séparés?

- Peut être. Je sais pas.

Bon. Dans ce cas, si le cuistot était incapable de l'avancer un peu plus, il allait devoir trouver par lui même. Il décida alors de faire une petite expérience, en espérant que cela mènerait au moins quelque part.

- Files moi une de tes clopes, j'veux tester un truc.

Un peu perdu, Sanji fouilla un instant dans la poche de sa veste et tendis une cigarette ainsi que son briquet au sabreur, qui mit aussitôt le bâtonnet de tabac dans sa bouche et l'alluma, tirant ensuite une longue bouffée, avant de se retenir de s'étrangler, laissant tout de même échapper quelques petits toussotements involontaires. Le cuistot eut un petit rire amusé.

Puis Zoro recracha la fumée, avec ce qu'il espérait surement faire passer pour de la nonchalance. Visiblement, même dans le corps d'un autre, il refusait de montrer ses faiblesses, ce qui fit sourire encore un peu plus le cuistot. Sacré marimo, va!

C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Ces mots n'avaient quand même pas pu traverser son esprit, si? Non mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de penser au marimo de cette manière! Cette situation toute entière d'ailleurs ne leur ressemblait absolument pas non plus!

Pendant qu'il paniquait face à l'évolution de sa relation déjà assez particulière avant cela avec ledit marimo, ce dernier s'appliquait à finir sa cigarette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite et l'état de mégot, et qu'il ne la balance par dessus bord. Puis il jeta un regard interrogatif à son nakama, le tirant de ses réflexions par le son de sa voix.

- Ça a fait quelque chose?

Sanji se força à répondre normalement et à oublier la cascade de pensées qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, s'obligeant à les enfouir au fond de lui même pour les en déterrer plus tard.

- Pour l'instant non. C'était peut être pas ça?

Zoro haussa alors les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où tous leurs amis attendaient sûrement déjà, bientôt suivi par Sanji.

- C'est peut être parce que j'ai fait encore aucune sieste?

- Hein? De quoi?

- Ben ma fatigue!

- … Expliques?

- Pff... t'es lent marimo! Regarde, j'ai pas pioncé de la journée, ni les autres jours depuis presque un mois d'ailleurs, alors que toi, tu en serais déjà à ta cinquième sieste depuis ce matin. Au moins. Tu passes ton temps à roupiller, alors peut être que ton corps n'as pas aimé le changement brutal et qu'il commence à fatiguer?

- Ah... ça. J'en sais rien. Tu peux essayer de dormir une heure ou deux pour voir ce que ça fait... En général mes ''roupillons'', comme tu dis, sont là pour me permettre de récupérer de mes entrainements. Mais vu que t'as rien fait d'autre de tes journées que touiller des trucs et couper des légumes...

- Hé...

- ... t'auras pas accumulé trop de fatigue.

- Ouais. Ben j'ai qu'à essayer on verra bien. Hhhh... Quelle perte de temps j'te jure!

Zoro se sentit un peu vexé. Comme s'il s'amusait à faire des siestes juste parce que ça lui plaisait de faignanter toute la journée! D'accord, il aimait bien piquer un petit somme, mais il ne le faisait que parce que en plus d'être utile, c'était essentiel: avec l'entraînement qu'il se faisait subir, il serait déjà mort de fatigue depuis bien longtemps sans ça! Il ne put donc s'empêcher de répliquer avec un peu plus d'animosité que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- C'est pas de la perte de temps, c'est pour pouvoir m'entraîner après!

- Dans ton cas oui, mais pour moi ça l'est! Je te rappelle que je ne passe pas mon temps à soulever des poids, marimo!

Visiblement, Sanji s'était sentit un peu agacé que l'autre ait pu mal le prendre. Ce à quoi l'épéiste resta complètement aveugle et déclara avec le plus grand des sérieux:

- Ouais, ben vu que c'est toi le marimo maintenant, tu risques de devoir être obligé de t'y mettre si tu ne veux pas faire perdre à mon corps tout l'entraînement que je m'suis emmerdé à lui donner.

Ce qui eut le dont de vexer un peu plus Sanji, qui commençait à sentir une pointe de colère monter en lui. Est ce qu'il insinuait que Sanji n'était pas assez fort et qu'il allait lui faire perdre du niveau?

Il n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de répliquer, alors que son rival éclaircissait le choses:

- Pareil inversement. Si on ne s'entraîne pas, on va régresser à coup sûr. Et c'est pas en imposant l'entraînement qu'on a l'habitude de faire au corps de l'autre qu'on va arranger les choses.

- D'accord, je veux bien reprendre ton entraînement, mais... je cuisine quand dans tout ça?

- Ben je t'ai bien confié mes sabres, tu peux bien me laisser l'accès à la cuisine. Je ferais les tâches pas trop compliquées. Genre mettre la table, débarrasser, faire la vaisselle, éplucher tes légumes, etc... Je sui sûr que j'arriverai même à faire café. Ou du chocolat, ou du thé!

Le cuisinier leva un sourcil perplexe: parce qu'il ne savait pas faire ça pour l'instant? Évidement, il croyait l'avoir seulement pensé, mais les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Zoro.

- La ferme... Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il faut que nos corps gardent le mode de vie qu'ils ont toujours connu. Si on se met à faire ce qu'on faisait dans nos corps respectifs alors que maintenant on a échangé, j'ose même pas imaginer le bordel que ça va être. Surtout quand tout ça sera réglé.

- C'est vrai que si tu continues à soulever tes poids pendant que tu squattes mon corps, je vais finir par ressembler à un mufle et par faire fuir les dames!

Le ton était revenu à la plaisanterie, et ils avaient recommencé à marcher doucement. Le regard joueur, Sanji guettait la réponse de son compagnon. Malgré cela, le sabreur décida d'ignorer l'espièglerie et avec ça l'occasion de s'amuser un peu plus. Le sujet était tout de même assez sérieux pour lui enlever l'envie de taquiner son nakama.

- Très drôle baka-cook. Donc on fait comme ça?

- C'est vrai que c'est assez sage. Et puis on peut toujours tester. De toute façon, c'est que pour quelques jours.

Et comme d'un commun accord, la discussion fut close, et ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la cuisine, d'où émanaient diverses odeurs assez appétissantes.

Leur trêve venait donc de commencer.

.

.

.

Law émergea d'un coin sombre, suivant de loin les deux hommes qu'il tenait tant à voir réconciliés, autant pour sa santé mentale que son bien être. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'ils puissent s'entendre si bien dès le début.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait la rouquine, mais autant dire que cela avait été plutôt efficace!

* * *

**.**

******(1) enfin ça c'est lui qui le dit! ^^**Voilà fini! Le prochain chapitre vendredi!

**N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques coms, vous savez à quel point je les adore! ;)**

**Jya matta ne!**

**Jackie.**


	5. Chapitre 4: Retour à la normale

**Bonjour tout le monde! Avant de commencer, je me dois de m'excuser pour le retard, sachant que ce chapitre est censé être posté depuis vendredi soir. J'ai eu quelques petits imprévus, et je n'ai pas pu le terminer pour la date promise, j'en suis désolée! J'ai tout écrit le plus vite possible, mais ça a pris quand même un peu de temps... Merci Nath d'être si tolérante sur la date limite ou mon emploi du temps aurai tout gâché sur la dernière ligne droite! XD**

**Merci aussi à Lena18, à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre par PM puisque tu as laissé un commentaire en temps que guest! Donc voilà, ta review m'as vraiment fait plaisir et je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, surtout si tu lis rarement le ZoSan! Là je me sens flattée à un point que tu n'imagines même pas XD**

**Bon, au sujet du chapitre maintenant! C'est donc le dernier, si on ne compte pas le très court épilogue (que je n'ai séparé de ce chapitre 4 que par pur souci d'esthétique XD) qui sera posté en même temps. Et aussi... c'est ici que le contenu justifiera le rating, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je reviens vite fait à la fin!**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Retour à la normale.**_

.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué?!

- Ben... j'ai suivi la recette... je comprends pas, j'l'ai pourtant bien suivie...

- Tu as pas oublié la levure par hasard?

- Euh... c'est quoi ce truc là déjà? ... Ah! Ça! J'l'ai pas trouvée alors comme y'en fallait qu'un sachet je m'se dit que si j'en mettait pas c'était pas grave...

- Tu déconnes?

- Ben non. C'était si important que ça?

- Mais Marimo! Comment tu veux faire un gâteau si tu ne suis pas la recette à la lettre?! Quand on te dit qu'il faut mettre un truc, c'est parce qu'il est nécessaire! Après tu brodes autour, mais ça c'est quand tu t'y connais un tant soit peu, ce qui n'est de toute évidence pas ton cas! Je t'ai donné la base, alors celle là tu dois la suivre entièrement! Chaque ingrédient a son importance, même si elle n'ajoute que très peu aux saveurs ou à la présentation. Sauf que le peu, c'est ce qui fait justement la _différence_.

Le cuisinier du bateau n'en revenait pas: comment cet abruti avait-il fait pour louper le gâteau le plus simple de son livre de recettes?

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quoi ça sert la levure?

- ...

Soupirant d'un air plus qu'exaspéré, Sanji décida donc de passer à autre chose, et de montrer au débile fini qui se trouvait devant lui une recette encore un peu plus simple: le chocolat chaud.

- Bon on va _essayer_ de faire du chocolat.

- T'es pas obligé d'accentuer le mot ''essayer''!

Levant les yeux au ciel, comme si ce dernier pouvait lui apporter un quelconque secours face à la situation dans laquelle il était à présent, l'ex-blondinet se lança alors dans les explications les plus simples qu'il puisse fournir.

Mais quelle idée aussi d'accepter d'apprendre à l'autre à cuisiner! Rha, il le savait! Il aurait _dû_ commencer par les boîtes de conserve! Ou la purée en sachet, les pâtes, les barquettes à réchauffer! Et pourtant il avait fallu qu'il ait l'idée du gâteau au chocolat! Enfin bon en même temps, c'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Tronche de gazon serait si nul que ça en cuisine!

Il lui montra donc comment faire la fameuse boisson chocolatée, tentant de lui faire comprendre que oui, tout irait bien s'il mettait un tout petit peu de piment dedans selon une très ancienne recette aztèque.

Et malgré toutes ses explications, ses vérifications, le marimo parvenait encore à faire d'innombrables erreurs, rattrapées de justesse par le maître coq. Toutes, sauf une.

En effet, Sanji s'était absenté quelques minutes pour aller chercher d'autres ingrédients dans la réserve afin de continuer la leçon. Autant dire que la conséquence en fut désastreuse: Zoro oublia donc de surveiller le chocolat, qui se mit à bouillir plus que de normale, et qui déborda de la casserole, ne laissant plus qu'un petit fond qui se calcina en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement sous ses yeux stupéfaits.

Lorsque le cuisinier revint il put ainsi profiter pleinement de l'ampleur des dégâts:

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as _encore_ fait?!

.

De son côté, Trafalgar Law commençait à sentir sa victoire se rapprocher petit à petit, considérant enfin de rendre aux deux rivaux leurs corps respectifs: la situation s'arrangeait un peu plus de jour en jour, même si le cuisinier et le sabreur avaient encore quelques désaccords, se reprenant toutefois de justesse avant de démarrer une nouvelle dispute.

Enfin! Il allait bientôt pouvoir gouter au plaisir donné par les moments de calme et de silence. C'était pas trop tôt!

.

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que les deux meilleurs ennemis du bateau s'étaient tenus tranquilles, et Law avait alors décidé de les récompenser, les menaçant toute fois de recommencer, voire même de leur faire subir bien pire s'ils reprenaient leurs mauvaises habitudes.

C'est donc par une belle après midi plus qu'ensoleillée que Zoro et Sanji retrouvèrent leurs corps respectifs, poussant des cris de joie du côté du blond (qui se mit aussi à sautiller un peu partout) et affichant un énorme sourire pour ce qui était du vert. Et c'est tout à leur bonheur, que les deux compères partagèrent quelques coups d'oeil complices, le regard pétillant, avant de s'en taper cinq... Et ensuite de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire: ils venaient vraiment de se comporter comme de véritables amis, ce qui les fit aussitôt rougir et détourner le regard, sous les rires plus que surpris de l'équipage au grand complet.

Ainsi, le blond était redevenu tête d'ampoule, tout comme le vert était redevenu face de cresson. Chose qui avait l'air de ravir les deux hommes.

Mais une fois les réjouissances passées, les deux compères réalisèrent qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire s'ils voulaient complètement revenir à la normale: changer de vêtement pour retrouver le look auquel ils s'étaient habitués depuis tant de temps.

Une fois l'idée ayant traversé leur esprit, ils se précipitèrent donc tous les deux dans le dortoir des garçons, attrapant le premier vêtement de leur appartenance avant de l'enfiler en vitesse. _Maintenant_ tout était redevenu comme avant!

.

.

.

Et puis les jours passèrent, le chirurgien savourant le résultat de tous ses efforts, qui contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au départ, avaient au final été récompensés. Et quelle récompense! La tranquillité! Seuls les jeux des trois gamins (et parfois du vieux tas d'os!) faisaient encore quelques bruits sur le bateau, mais ça, cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'y était habitué, et ils ne tenaient absolument pas la comparaison avec ceux du sabreur et du cuisinier question boucan! Quant aux repas, le Chapeau de paille avait très bien compris qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ne serait-ce qu'approcher le petit doigt de son assiette s'il ne voulait pas finir en petits morceaux qui seraient répartis et bien cachés sur la totalité du bateau.

La navigatrice était même venue le féliciter (bien qu'il n'en ai strictement rien à faire) et avait tenu à triquer en l'honneur de leur victoire. Oui, _leur_ victoire. Parce que la rouquine n'avait bien évidement pas oublié de lui rappeler que si elle n'était pas intervenue, son plan serait ''complètement tombé à la flotte'' et que les deux imbéciles auraient toujours pour passe-temps favori de se taper dessus. Et à ce qu'il avait compris, il était chanceux qu'elle ne lui ait pas réclamé plus de cinq-cent mille Berrys pour sa ''précieuse aide'', comme elle disait.

.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux anciennes victimes de sa colère ne menaient pas une vie aussi agréable que ce qu'ils auraient pu croire: ils pensaient qu'ils allaient être infiniment heureux une fois leurs corps respectifs retrouvés, mais au final leurs esprits étaient accaparés par un nombre infini de questions, des pensées multiples tournées vers ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces deux derniers mois et leur relation qui avait tant évolué, mais aussi vers ce sentiment étrange de gêne et d'autre chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à identifier, comme un poids dans leur poitrine chaque fois qu'ils pensaient l'un à l'autre. Et dès qu'ils se croisaient, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait vraiment regarder dans les yeux son nakama.

En effet, maintenant que le poids du problème de leur petit échange de corps avait été soulevé de leurs épaules, les deux jeunes hommes avaient tout leur temps pour revenir sur ce qu'ils avaient fait six semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient réussi avec succès à oublier leur gêne et leur culpabilité pendant tout ce temps, se concentrant uniquement sur leur but commun, à savoir s'entendre mieux afin de retrouver leurs corps respectifs. Mais une fois tout ça terminé, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser chacun de leur côté à ce qu'ils avaient fait, un sentiment de honte s'insinuant en eux chaque fois que le sujet leur revenait à l'esprit.

.

Et pire encore, le blond ne se contentait pas uniquement de culpabiliser: troublé, il se posait aussi tout un tas de questions quant à la réaction qu'il avait eu en regardant le corps de Zoro. Il était évident qu'il avait été attiré par ce dernier, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait tout de même pas nier! Et même encore maintenant, lorsqu'il regardait l'épéiste il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui cette fameuse beauté qu'il avait découverte dans la salle de bain, bien avant cela. Et puis merde! Il en arrivait quand même à rougir lorsque son regard se dirigeait inconsciemment vers son compagnon lorsque ce dernier s'entraînait! Chaque fois, c'était toujours les mêmes pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, et il ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux que lorsqu'il finissait enfin par se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire avec horreur.

Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, préférant se dire qu'il s'imaginait des choses, que cela n'était qu'un effet de son esprit, mais il avait fini par devoir admettre qu'il éprouvait en effet une certaine attirance pour le sabreur, même si elle était infime. Oui, ce n'était rien après tout, ça devait arriver à pas mal de monde ce genre de choses, non? Ce serait surement fini très vite! Oui, ça lui passerait. Et même avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ''ouf''.

Mais tout de même, un léger doute subsistait. Et c'est ce dernier qui compliquait tant les choses, obligeant le blond à ressasser en boucle les mêmes pensées, et à se reposer toujours les mêmes questions.

.

.

.

Du côté de Zoro, cela n'allait pas fort non plus, les même doutes s'insinuant dans son esprit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'attarder sur ce genre de problèmes, et cela l'agaçait un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond avait pu l'attirer! Bon certes, il avait ces grands yeux bleus très expressifs, ces mèches dorées et une gueule d'ange, mais quand même! C'était du cook dont il s'agissait! Son rival de toujours, bordel! Et même avec un corps pareil, fin et souple tout en restant musclé et ferme, une peau pâle qui lui donnait une certaine pureté, et... non mais à quoi il pensait là? Est ce qu'il venait vraiment de se dire _ça_ dans sa tête? Mais il était pas bien, nom d'un katana! Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de chose pour qui que ce soit, encore moins pour celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un rival!

Il abattit un poing rageur sur le mur de la vigie qui se mit à trembler, tournant le dos à la porte.

- Un problème marimo?

Alors là, c'était franchement pas le moment! Si cette enflure de cuistot avait décidé de l'embêter c'était réussi! Refusant de se retourner, il prit une grande inspiration et décida que puisque le blond était là, autant régler ses problèmes aussitôt. Plus vite ce serait fini, mieux il se porterait! Il fallait au moins qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il avait osé faire pendant son bain, même s'il ne lui parlait pas de tout ce que ce simple coup d'oeil avait pu déclencher en lui. Il s'était promis de le faire, alors il ne reculerait pas!

- Tu tombes bien love cook. J'ai quelques mots à te dire.

Lorsque Sanji entendit ces paroles, il se figea entièrement. Le vert avait l'air sérieux, et le regard qu'il lui lança en se tournant vers lui lui prouva qu'il avait bel et bien raison: le marimo ne plaisantait pas. Le cuisinier eut un sursaut de panique qui lui tordit les entrailles, lui formant une boule dans la gorge, et le faisant avaler avec difficulté. Alors il savait! Il ne savait pas comment le marimo avait fait pour être au courant mais il avait fini par apprendre ce qu'il avait fait en ce jour maudit dans la salle de bain! Il était foutu! Foutu de chez foutu! Le marimo allait le pulvériser! Il aurait préféré lui avouer ça lui même plutôt que de laisser l'autre le découvrir!

Mais heureusement pour lui, ce moment de panique ne fut que très bref: le coq se reprit au bout de quelques secondes. Il était impossible que la tête d'algue puisse être au courant de quoi que ce soit, c'était juste complètement invraisemblable! Et puis d'abord, lui aussi savait se défendre!

Malgré cela, un léger doute subsistait toujours lorsqu'il se décida enfin à répondre, ouvrant la bouche pour poser la question qui tue:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

S'éclaircissant la gorge et détournant légèrement les yeux avant de se forcer à les ramener sur le blond, Zoro se lança alors dans la phrase la plus maladroite qu'il ait pu prononcer depuis sa naissance:

- Euh... j'ai... Jairegardétonzgeg!

- Pardon?

- M'obliges pas à répéter, t'as très bien compris...

- Ben... justement non...

Le pauvre marimo avait pris une teinte rouge pivoine et cherchait décidément un endroit de la pièce sur lequel fixer son regard, le tout pour ne pas avoir à le reposer sur le cuisinier du bord. Prenant une deuxième grande inspiration, il commença une nouvelle explication, se forçant à ralentir le rythme qui, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, serait resté bien trop rapide pour que Sanji comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le blond le regarda avec une bouche et des yeux grands ouverts, un air plus que choqué sur le visage, ce qui eut le don de faire culpabiliser encore un peu plus le sabreur qui ne savait de toute évidence plus où se mettre.

- Désolé... Je... je recommencerai pas...

Sanji partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire. Et dire qu'il avait passé son temps à s'en faire, et qu'il était venu ici avec dans la tête l'idée de tenir le même discours au marimo! (excepté la partie du ''je recommencerai pas'', puisque l'autre idiot n'avait pas réalisé que de toute façon, il ne risquait pas d'en avoir beaucoup l'occasion! Du moins, pas sans son autorisation... attendez, il venait vraiment de penser ça?). Il fallait quand même avouer que c'était fort! Lui qui s'en était tant voulu, cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit que l'autre ait pu en faire de même de son côté, trop préoccupé à culpabiliser qu'il était!

Zoro lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il faut aussi dire qu'il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, qui avait pris un tournant plus que déroutant en ce qui le concernait. Il venait d'avouer quelque chose au coq qui aurait dû le mettre dans une colère noire. Au lieu de quoi, ce dernier était plié en deux et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de se bidonner!

- HAHAHAHAH! On est vraiment... hahaha! deux gros... hahaha! crétins Marimo!

- Tu m'expliques en quoi, s'il te plait?

Et alors que le verdoyant perdait patience, le cuisinier continuait à rire, jusqu'au moment où il put enfin se calmer (voyant que la tolérance Zoro avait atteint ses limites) et expliquer que là dessus, ils étaient quittes, puisque lui aussi avait fait exactement la même chose de son côté.

Et la nouvelle fut accueillie par un énorme silence gêné, pendant lequel le blond se figea, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde, et s'il n'aurait pas eu mieux fait de se taire.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant rouges de gêne, et avaient le regard scotché au parquet.

Puis enfin, décidant que au point où ils en étaient autant aller vraiment jusqu'au bout et avouer le reste de tout ce qu'ils avaient sur la conscience, à savoir leurs sentiments pour leur camarade (foutu pour foutu!), ils prirent la parole, s'apprêtant à vivre la conversation la plus gênante de leur vie. Le tout au même moment. Ce qui donna quelque chose d'assez... maladroit, les faisant ressembler à deux adolescents qui n'avaient de toute évidence aucune idée de par où commencer ou même de comment s'y prendre avec ce genre de choses.

- Bon, il faut aussi que je t'avoue un truc ou deux... (avaient-ils déclaré en même temps, à quelques différences près de vocabulaire).

- Toi d'abord.

- Non non, vas-y je t'en prie!

- Rha! Je suis pas une de tes mellorines, inutile de jouer les galants!

- C'est pas de la galanterie tête de noeud! Commence je te dis!

Et donc, c'est Zoro qui se jeta à l'eau, annonçant au blond que ce qu'il avait fait avait surement été le déclencheur de certains sentiments envers ce dernier, et lui expliquant le fond de sa pensée sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer.

Mais face au silence de son interlocuteur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Il s'en était douté de toute façon. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait eu l'idée de continuer plus loin! Quel crétin, franchement! C'était évident que Sanji ne ressentait pas la même chose de son côté, et maintenant il venait probablement de le choquer ou même de l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose! Si le cuisinier tournait toujours autour _des femmes_, c'était bel et bien parce qu'il était attiré par _les femmes_! Il n'aurait pas pu le réaliser plus tôt? Il aurait vraiment eu mieux fait de se taire!

Blessé et un peu honteux, il contourna le blond et se dirigea vers la trappe, la tête baissée et une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant grandissant dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'une main se referma avec force sur son bras.

- On n'a pas fini Marimo! Si tu crois que tu peux te barrer comme ça sans attendre d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil! Surtout après ce que tu viens de me déballer!

- C'est bon te fatigues pas j'ai compris...

- Non c'est pas bon, et non tu n'as de toute évidence rien compris! Sinon tu ferais pas cette tête.

- Fous moi la paix tu veux? Je l'ai dit, t'es au courant, alors maintenant dégages!

Se dégageant d'un geste sec, il continua à grand pas son chemin vers la sortie de la petite pièce, sentant le regard brulant du cuistot dans son dos.

- Je suis comme toi.

Cette simple phrase eut le don d'arrêter l'escrimeur aussitôt, ce dernier se retournant alors lentement pour faire face au regard déterminé de Sanji. Il posa alors un regard stupéfait sur lui et murmura:

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?

- Tu m'as entendu. Moi aussi, je crois que je me sens pareil que toi. Je crois que j'ai développé une certaine... attirance? Pour ta personne et je crois que je... que je t'... enfin voilà.

Un immense sourire remplaça la moue déçue sur les lèvres du vert, qui ne put s'empêcher maintenant que la situation s'était améliorée de taquiner un peu son compagnon, juste pour le plaisir de retrouver cette relation qui lui avait quand même un peu manqué... Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il comptait avouer. C'était déjà assez avec les confessions qu'ils venaient tous les deux de faire!

- Quoi, me dis pas que tu peux pas dire cette phrase là?

- Comment ça?

- Celle que tu as commencé sans même la finir...

- Ah non! Tu l'as pas dite non plus, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais l'effort de dire un truc pareil!

- Ah? Même si c'est vrai?

- Oui Zoro, même si c'est vrai. Et toi alors hein? Tu veux pas essayer de la dire? Même si c'est la vérité?

Ils pouvaient être deux à se lancer dans ce petit jeu, et c'était quelque chose que Sanji n'était pas prêt de laisser passer. Visiblement le Marimo avait envie de jouer... alors ils allaient jouer!

- Pourtant c'est pas bien compliqué, c'est juste deux petits mots...

- Oui ben une autre fois! J'ai déjà réussi à tout t'avouer, c'est déjà pas mal! En tout cas, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom... j'aime bien!

Le blond pris une jolie teinte rosée, tandis que l'escrimeur reprenait sa provocation, son habituel sourire en coin accompagnant le regard joueur qu'il avait posé sur son nakama.

- Aller dis le!

- Non!

- J'en étais sûr! T'en es pas capable!

- Toi non plus t'en est pas capable! Aller, si tu le dis, peut être que je le ferais aussi...

Sanji s'amusait de toute évidence comme un vrai gamin, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus, et ses yeux admirant malgré tout le visage de l'épéiste, qu'il commençait vraiment à trouver mignon lorsqu'il se mettait à rougir.

- Dis le! Dileudileudileu!

- Fermes là...

- Dileudileudileudileu!

- Je te préviens Sanji, je vais m'énerver.

- Dileu**dileu_dileu!_**

- Bon ça y est t'as fini?

- DILEU_DILEU_**DILEU**_**DILEUDI...**_

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI!

.

.

.

Un amas de vêtement en chiffons était éparpillé dans un coin de la vigie, les morceaux de tissus jonchant le parquet non loin de leurs propriétaires, qui s'étaient livrés depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes déjà à un combat bien différent de ceux auxquels ils s'adonnaient habituellement.

Bouche contre bouche, leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre et leurs érections allant et venant avec provocation contre le bassin de leur amant, les deux hommes s'obstinaient à gagner cette nouvelle bataille. Les langues se bagarraient, tournant et se retournant dans leurs bouches. Parfois, celle du bretteur parvenait à gagner du terrain sur celle du blond, qui contrait finalement l'attaque pour s'introduire à son tour dans la cavité buccale de son compagnon, leur respirations se faisant déjà de plus en plus saccadées.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le cuisinier décida que ce match ci serait nul, se dirigeant alors vers l'oreille du sabreur et caressant au passage du bout de ses lèvres la mâchoire de ce dernier, alors que ses doigts agiles se baladaient sur le torse bien bâtit du vert. Lorsqu'il arriva à son but, il joua un instant avec les boucles d'oreilles qui y étaient accrochées, mordillant le lobe avant de faire demi tour, et provocant un léger soupir de contentement de la part du bretteur, dont les mains n'étaient pas non plus au repos, l'une caressant la peau pâle du blond et l'autre s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux dorés.

Enfin, le maitre coq se décida à descendre un peu plus bas, promenant la pointe de sa langue sur toute la surface de la peau bronzée qui lui était offerte, et s'arrêtant au passage sur les boutons de chair rose qui avaient durci depuis un bon moment déjà, mordillant et suçant ces derniers jusqu'à en vouloir encore plus, pour continuer son trajet vers le bas, s'attardant cette fois ci sur les abdominaux bien sculptés du vert.

Vert qui d'ailleurs, ne se lassait pas des sensations procurées par le blond, ni de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Sa tête se serait par réflexe rejetée en arrière, mais il la maintenait baissée vers son amant. Il voulait le voir. Il voulait plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux. Il voulait voir sa peau pâle qui se teintait d'une superbe couleur rose-orangée sous la lumière du coucher de soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre, ses cheveux dorés emmêlés par ses propres doigts qui s'accrochaient à son visage d'ange comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le cuisinier lui, profitait du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Le regard si intense du vert, ses soupirs de contentement qui s'échappaient de temps à autre des ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration accélérée, tout comme la sienne, et les infimes frémissements de sa peau à chaque contact avec la langue et les doigts de Sanji.

Mais bientôt, cela ne leur suffit plus, et ils en voulurent encore plus. Le maitre coq acheva alors la lente torture qu'il avait entamée autour et à l'intérieur du nombril du sabreur et se dirigea alors vers la verge fièrement dressée de ce dernier. Il voulait le voir dans tous ses états. Il voulait lui provoquer des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais vécues auparavant. Il voulait sentir encore ces muscles puissants se contracter sous le traitement qu'il lui administrait avec délectation.

Promenant enfin sa langue sur le gland, il savoura alors les légers tressaillements de son amant à chaque mouvement, avant d'enfourner entièrement le sexe du jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans sa bouche, provoquant un sursaut de surprise chez ce dernier qui le ravit au plus haut point.

Puis il entama de lents va et viens, provocant encore un peu le sabreur, qui de toute évidence n'en pouvait plus, subissant le rythme imposé par le cuisinier. L'excitation montait en lui avec chaque mouvement du blond, qui avait décidément décidé de le torturer encore un peu, promenant sa langue sur toute la longueur de sa verge avant de la reprendre en bouche et de recommencer à nouveau son petit manège, faisant se languir encore un peu plus le bretteur.

Enfin, le blond accepta de lui donner ce qu'il voulait tant, et repris le membre gonflé en entier, avant d'entreprendre de nouveaux va et viens, cette fois ci plus rapides que la fois précédente.

Sous la sensation, les doigts de l'épéiste se crispèrent dans les cheveux du blond, dans lesquels ils s'étaient égarés depuis bien longtemps.

- Sanji... je crois que...

Mais le dénommé Sanji ne l'écouta pas, avalant avec gourmandise la semence qui coulait dans sa gorge, avant de revenir attaquer la bouche de son amant.

Cette fois ci, Zoro ne se laissa pas faire, dominant avec facilité la langue du blond, introduisant la sienne dans sa demeure, qu'elle semblait vouloir conquérir. Leur baiser devint alors tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sauvage, le vert entourant le corps souple du blond dans ses bras puissants, pour enfin le faire basculer avec empressement sur la banquette à côté d'eux.

Le blond lui avait provoqué un plaisir des plus agréables, des sensations merveilleuses, et il était bien décidé à lui donner à son tour son lot de jouissances.

Il entama alors le même trajet que le cuisinier quelques minutes plus tôt, descendant le long du torse glabre qu'il caressait du bout des lèvres, sortant de temps en temps une langue avide qui déclenchait les longs soupirs du blond. Mais il était loin d'avoir fini. Il continua ainsi de se déplacer sur le ventre du cuisinier, le faisant languir tout comme ce dernier l'avait fait avec lui un peu plus tôt, avant d'accepter enfin de lui donner ce qu'il réclamait tant.

Ce fut donc cette fois ci sa langue à lui qui vint jouer avec la verge de son amant, se délectant à son tour du spectacle des réactions du blond, et décrivant des cercles autour du gland, remontant et redescendant le long de son sexe, pour recommencer inlassablement le même trajet.

Lorsqu'il sentit enfin que Sanji était à bout, il accéléra le mouvement, avant de prendre finalement le membre chaud dans sa bouche.

Le cuisinier se cambra dans un gémissement de pur plaisir, avant de se concentrer sur le bouquet de sensation que lui offrait son compagnon. Il sentait la bouche du vert, refermée autour de sa verge, et qui décrivait d'enthousiastes va-et-viens, ses mains calleuses qui papillonnaient sur tout son torse, caressant ses abdominaux avec avidité, mais tout de même bien plus de douceur que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Puis au moment où il sentit que Sanji allait venir, le bretteur stoppa son petit jeu, se séparant de l'entrejambes du blond pour revenir vers la bouche de ce dernier, qui accepta un nouveau baiser sauvage, doux et violent à la fois, avant d'empoigner fermement la main gauche de Zoro, léchant suggestivement ses doigts tout en promenant les siens sur le sexe du sabreur, qui était de nouveau pointé vers le ciel.

C'est donc sans se faire prier que ce dernier glissa un de ses doigts humides dans l'antre chaude du blond, qui se cambra en poussant un long gémissement, avant d'y joindre un deuxième, puis un troisième, et d'entamer enfin des mouvements de ciseaux pour préparer un terrain qui n'allait pas tarder à connaître l'invasion.

Lorsque Sanji se sentit prêt, il se colla encore un peu plus contre son compagnon, soulevant son bassin avec hâte et excitant de plus belle ce dernier. Il se sentait étourdit, enivré, et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose désormais: jouir avec Zoro. Il le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, son regard se reflétant dans l'unique orbe gris, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres qui s'accordait à la perfection avec celui du bretteur, carnassier.

L'épéiste prit donc en compte le message, et enfonça alors avec prudence son membre dans l'antre chaude qui s'offrait à lui. Chose que Sanji n'apprécia guère, puisqu'il termina lui même le mouvement, achevant de s'empaler sur son amant dans un long râle, rejetant la tête en arrière avec les yeux mis clos.

Puis il entrepris de donner le rythme à l'épéiste, qui se cala aussitôt dessus, donnant de puissants coups de boutoirs, plus amples les uns que les autres. Aucune douceur dans ses gestes, mais c'est comme cela que Sanji l'avait réclamé, et il l'encourageait d'ailleurs, accompagnant chaque mouvements du bassin par un des siens, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, et bientôt jusqu'à la garde, dans des gémissements de plaisir, que le bretteur avalait dans ses baisers.

À chaque coup, il ressentait une intense décharge électrique qui lui foudroyait le bas du ventre, le faisant haleter de plus belle. Et lorsque son amant effleura enfin le point sensible, Sanji se cambra, laissant échapper un cri de plaisir qui fut absorbé par la bouche de Zoro, toujours occupée à l'embrasser.

La main du vert était elle aussi bien active, puisqu'elle avait entrepris le long du sexe de Sanji durci par l'excitation d'amples allées et venues, le massant avec vigueur.

Tout se déroulait à une vitesse phénoménale, les sens des deux hommes bien trop engourdis pour prendre en compte toutes les sensations qu'ils ressentaient, les mains de Sanji agrippant les cheveux de son amant, dont la main gauche était elle même emmêlée dans ses mèches blondes, sa main droite continuant son travail, et son membre sortant et entrant en lui avec violence.

Puis le point sensible fut à nouveau frappé, atteint par les vas et viens de Zoro, et le cuisinier se cambra encore, explosant et se déversant dans la main de son compagnon, son cri étouffé par la bouche de ce dernier.

Le vert sentit l'anneau de chaire se refermer avec force et soudaineté autour de son sexe, et il jouit à son tour dans un long râle, sa semence coulant directement à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il attendirent tous deux un instant, puis quand le corps de Sanji se fut à nouveau décontracté, Zoro se retira et l'enlaça tendrement, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Puis, sachant très bien qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à se dépêcher de tout remettre en ordre s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire chopper dans ce genre de position plus que gênante et planqués dans la vigie, ils se rhabillèrent et s'assirent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé qu'ils venaient de quitter, Sanji se blottissant dans les bras de son nouvel amant qui déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux.

.

.

.

La navigatrice fixait le petit écran en face d'elle avec un grand sourire béat, un air plus que satisfait sur son joli petit visage. En plus, elle avait très bien cadré: juste assez loin pour avoir une jolie vue d'ensemble sur la scène, juste assez près pour avoir tous les détails dont elle puisse avoir envie. Il fallait quand même admettre qu'ils étaient sacrément doués!

Décidément, quelle bonne idée elle avait eu de placer un escargophone à vidéo dans la vigie!

* * *

.

**Voilà c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que le lemon n'était pas trop mal écrit, sachant quand même que ce n'était que mon deuxième ^^**

******N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je serais ravie de voir votre avis sur ce chapitre! En d'autres termes, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour laisser des reviews, je les adore! XD**

**L'épilogue n'attend maintenant plus que vous, alors à très bientôt! ;)**


	6. Épilogue

**Et voilà donc mon épilogue, qui vient clore cette fanfiction. J'espère vous avoir permis de passer un bon moment avec la lecture de cette dernière!**

**Je vous invite donc à me laisser vos avis et commentaires, que je serais ravie de lire!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**.**

* * *

Law s'était tranquillement installé sur le toit de la vigie, seul endroit où les bruits des jeux des garçons de l'équipage arrivaient à un niveau sonore à peu près correct, lorsqu'un long gémissement à connotation de toute évidence érotique lui parvint au oreilles.

Se figeant, il guetta pour essayer d'en entendre un autre, se demandant si ces bruits étaient réels ou seulement le fruit de son imagination.

- Zo... Zoro...

Le chirurgien pâlit. C'était bien la voix du cuistot qu'il avait entendue? Non, c'était pas possible!

Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant en lui, il jeta quelques coups d'oeil frénétiques vers le pont du Sunny, tentant de voir quels membres de l'équipage s'y trouvaient. Il vit ainsi les deux femmes du navire allongées sur des chaises longues, l'une en train de bronzer et l'autre occupée à lire, le charpentier et le canonnier qui trafiquaient encore des trucs louches avec de la poudre, et enfin le petit renne, le squelette et le chapeau de paille qui se couraient après autour du mat en riant à gorge déployée. Mais aucune trace des deux derniers membres.

Alors ce n'était définitivement pas son imagination... une série de longs râles vint confirmer ce qu'il craignait tant depuis qu'il avait entendu le premier bruit: le bretteur et le cuisinier étaient en train de se faire leur petite affaire, et ce juste en dessous de ses pieds.

Décidément, sa technique avait peut être un peu trop bien marché... il leur avait demandé de devenir amis, pas amants! Et dire qu'il avait eu des vues sur l'épéiste... Maintenant, il pouvait être sûr que c'était foutu!

C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose d'affreux. Quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang: sa chambre était juste au milieu de celles des deux bêtes sauvages. Il commençait donc à regretter amèrement cette décision stupide qui l'avait poussé à demander au charpentier aux cheveux bleus de construire trois nouvelles chambres côte à côte, avec la sienne au milieu pour être sûr et certain de pouvoir cadrer les deux bourrins et de n'avoir aucun problème à dormir avec les batailles plus que bruyantes de ces derniers, qui semblaient à l'époque mettre tout autant d'enthousiasme à se battre de nuit que de jour.

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir! Avec tout le boucan qu'ils allaient faire, il était foutu! Plus de calme, plus de silence! Mais pire encore: plus de sommeil!

Si jamais ces deux animaux faisaient le _moindre_ bruit une fois le soleil couché, que ce soit dans la chambre du blond ou dans celle du vert, et qu'ils l'empêchaient de profiter de ses heures de sommeil, ils allaient morfler, il le garantissait!

* * *

**.**

**Voilà, fini!**

**J'espère que cette petite conclusion vous a plu!**

**Jya matta ne!**

**Jackie.**


End file.
